


technicolor by TheWrongKindOfPC [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of technicolor by TheWrongKindOfPC read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Neil Josten vs. the mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	technicolor by TheWrongKindOfPC [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [technicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956252) by [TheWrongKindOfPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/pseuds/TheWrongKindOfPC). 



**Title** : technicolor  
**Author** : TheWrongKindOfPC  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : All for the Game  
**Character** : Neil/Andrew  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Neil Josten vs. the mirror  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5956252)  
**Length** 0:16:39  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Technicolor%20by%20TheWrongKindofPC.mp3)


End file.
